


It All Started With A Kiss

by StrawberryParfait



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: DenialJean, F/M, First Kiss!, Levi!Jealous?, M/M, What am I doing with my life?, erenConfused, freckled couple, i need a beta reader, my english is bad, this sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryParfait/pseuds/StrawberryParfait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scouting Legion is having a day-off and celebrating the 1st expedition of the new recruits. Getting drunk and playing games,the 104th trainees decided to play a game, truth or dare. Reiner dared Eren to do things that he didn't like,Jean is in denial, and Levi are angry.</p><p>Now, Eren's sure that his life could never be normal. not that his life is normal from the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

All of the scouting legion soldiers were called in for an announcement. They all gathered in the dining room,nervously, wondering what was wrong.  
When the remaining 104th graduates arrived, they were also obviously curious as to why they were called. They placed themselves in the vacant seat in the dining room. 

"What do you think the announcement is?" the petite blonde girl asked , curiosity hinted in her sweet voice.

'Oh god. She is just speaking but she's fcking beautiful. Damn Krista! Marry me already!' Reiner thought as his face slowly turned into a red that strangely signified a tomato. He covered his face hastily with his hands , awkwardly looking in the other direction.

"Maybe he's going to scold us?" The green eyed titan shifter guessed.

"Hah! Yeah right! Then he's going to slap our butt like a kid who was scolded by a mother! Nice guess idiot!" Jean spat as he looked at Eren, distaste evident on his face. 

"What?! Then what do you think he's going to announce? Your'e no better horse-face!" Eren spat slamming his fist on the table , un-intentionally attracting the attention of the others in the dining room.

"Did you just f****** call me a horse-face?! I don't have one! You dickless b******!" Jean stood up, punching his fist in the table harder than Eren.

They glared at each other, hate obvious in their eyes, trying to look angrier than the other.

"you wanna go?! Horse-face!" eren fold his long sleeves , revealing his shoulder muscles.

"Dickless b***!" Jean answered back , gritting his teeth in frustration , readying himself to lunge at Eren but before the two of them had the chance to beat one another , the door burst open. Startled, they immediately snapped their head over to where the door was.

"Commander!" everybody in the dining room shouted in unison, clutching their fist to their chest in a hearty salute.

Erwin smith,the 13th commander of scouting legion,nodded, as he scanned the room.

He called Erd and Gunter, who immediately went to their commander. He whispered something to the both of them, and suddenly the both ran out of the dining room. 

He cleared his throat before speaking  
"I gathered you all here because of a announcement. Lets get straight to the point. This day will be a day off! You can do whatever you want to your hearts content! I have prepared drinks here , for you and especially for the new scouting legion members that have successfully returned from their first expedition outside the walls! So SOLDIERS! HAVE FUN! THAT'S ALL!" He shouted, then cheerfully grinned. He turned back , and strided towards the door, closing it behind him.

When the commander left the dining room , Erd and Gunter returned with a barrel.

"ALCOHOL FOR EVERYONE!" Erd shouted, and the soldiers cried in happiness.

\-----------(O///O)--------------

"Hoooo!" Krista sighed after she swallowed her 2nd mug of beer. Her face was turning a rosy pink , making her cuter then she already was.

"Nice one Krista!" Ymir said as she patted Krista's back while smiling at her. "Who's next?" she asked.

"Its Eren!" Connie exclaimed. Reiner poured some beer in the mug and handed it to eren "Try to finish it in one gulp!" reiner said mockingly. "Whaaaaat?" Eren shouted.

"Hah! You cant do it!! Loser! Dickless b***." Jean spat mockingly

Eren rolled his eyes then, seemingly giving up in defeat, chugged the whole beer in one gulp. Everybody in the table cheered enthusiastically for him , and when he finished it , everyone clapped. "Haaaaaaaaaaah!" he exclaimed in relief, then looked at Jean with a 'I told you so-' glance. 

"tch." Jean rolled his eyes as he waited for his turn. 

"Okay! We drank 3 mug of beers already! And its getting boring!" Connie said , annoyed, crossing his arms while closing his eyes. Everyone looked at him, silently agreeing amongst themselves.

"hmmmm. How about we play a game?" sasha suggested as she looked around at her friends.

"Right Sasha! Your'e such a genius!" Connie beamed, a light bulb suddenly ringing into his brain. He smiled widely. "lets play truth or dare!" Connie shouted

"That's a nice idea." Bertholdt nodded in agreement. "Yeah!" Reiner joined in .

"So, what are we waiting for? Lets start!" connie said excitedly as he picked a empty bottle and placed it on top of the table.

"Hmmm." Krista , Ymir , eren , armin and jean hum in agreement.

"Okay! I'm going to spin the bottle now!" connie proclaimed.  
Spin

Spin

Spin

Stop. 

The bottle slowly came to a halt and landed on reiner. Everyone looked at him. "Hahaha. Im first ,eh?" reiner muttered and placed his hand on top of the table.

"Truth? or dare?" everyone asked him dangerously and reiner gulped. "t-truth." He stuttered. 

"Who's gonna ask?" Connie taunted and everyone raised their hand saying "me! Me! Me!" ....except for mikasa .

"Oh. Reiner you pick." Connie said as he looked back at reiner who was now sweating nervously. Or was he scared? 

"Ah! Bertholdt." Reiner said, sighing in relief. 'He's my best pal. I can rest now . I can avoid the danger now.'

"Okay. Reiner , do you like Krista?" Bertholdt asked, his eyes glowing dangerously, while a sinister smile spread on his face.

'BEEEERTHOOOOOOOLDT! YOU TRAAAITOR' Reiner shouted in his thoughts. His eyes widened as he glared at bertholdt. 'YOOOOU ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWER! DAMN YOOOOU!' He then glanced at Krista who was now fidgeting while looking down. Krista shyly raised her head , and hers and Reiner's eyes met. They then hurriedly looked away,blushing.

"Oooooh. I can feel the love in the air!" jean and eren mocked in unison , teasing the two.

"Shut up! And - - " Reiner said then suddenly thought 'This is now or never!'  
"Yeah. I-i l-l-like her." Reiner admitted in defeat, hanging his head down. Mikasa suddenly placed a mug of beer in front of him. He looked up facing mikasa. "Drink." She said. 

"Ah. okay." He picked up the beer , staring at it for a few seconds before swallowing it in one gulp. Everyone clapped their hands and connie , bertholdt , eren and jean shouted teasingly "DRINK AWAY THE EMBARRASSMENT!" Everyone in the table burst out in laughter except for ymir who was now glaring at reiner and Krista who blushed furiously.

"Now. now. lets go back to the game." Armin said and picked up the bottle. Everyone sat properly as armin spin the bottle.

Spin

Spin

Spin

Stop

The bottle pointed at Eren. "WHAAAT?! OH NO!" eren shouted as he looked around at his friends, begging for help.

"Sooooo. Truth? Or dare?" reiner asked, grinning evilly. 

"Uhh." He scratched the nape of his neck as he looked down . . .

"Just answer the damn question ,fool." Jean said , a smirk forming into his lips.

"Shut up! Tsk." he looked back at his friends as he opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by ymir.  
"Hey! Hey! How about after the truth was picked by the first, the next one would have to be a dare, then the following would be a truth, then dare?" ymir suggested.

"That would be a great idea!" sasha agreed. 

"So. Reiner already picked the truth. So your having a dare, mister jaeger." Ymir said, enunciating the Jaegar sarcastically. She turned his gaze to reiner then the two of them nod , understanding each other but ymir glare at him afterwards remembering that reiner like krista (nobody like krista more than her). 

"THAAATS UNFAIR!" eren complained . he shook his head , closing his eyes. "really really UNFAAAIR!"

"Hey! Its not! i was force to confessed even though I didnt plan to!" reiner said.

"Whatever. So what is your dare?" eren click his tongue looking away from his friends , crossing his arms.

He look at reiner in the end of his eyes. He can see reiner smiling dangerously . he gulped.

"Hehehe. Eren. Don't worry. You would love this." Reiner said then he continue "Kiss jean for 15 seconds!" reiner said then everyone in the table burst out in laugh while mikasa look at reiner dangerously and jean who was frozen in the moment.

Seconds before eren register in his mind what just reiner said. His face turned into red. Red in blushed or furious. No one can tell.

"Whaaaaat?! I DON'T WANT TO KISS A FILTHY UGLY ANIMAL!" Eren shouted. His face is red because of furious. 'The hell are they thinking?!'

"IM Not A FCKING ASSHAT ANIMAL BASTARD!" Jean shouted then he slammed his hands in the table.

"YES YOU ARE! HORSE- FACE!" Eren did the same. Slamming his hands in the table as he leaned closer to jean , leaving a 5 inches distance in their face.

"Ooooh." Sasha and connie cooed.

Then reiner and bertholdt whistle.

Armin holding back Mikasa from strangling reiner.

"How about you do the dare now eren?" ymir said holding her laughed.

"Shut up!" eren spat at ymir. "Oh? You cant do it?" ymir said, challenging eren.

"I Can do it!" eren faced ymir who's face is red for holding her laughed.

"Prove it." Krista said smiling. Everyone thought except for a furious mikasa 'Goddess.'

"Tch. You better watch." Eren said. "H-Hey Wha - -" but jean's sentence was cut off when eren tugged his hair and crashed their lips.

"Woooaaah!" everyone said then the other soldiers in the dining room look at their direction and started in cheering.

Jean is still in the state of shock then a sea-green eyes captured his vision. Damn. That eyes. Jean thought as he closed his eyes. eren bit his lower lip but jean didn't open his mouth . eren bit his lower lip harder this time as it bleed then jean gasped , Eren then slip his tongue into jeans mouth. He let his tongue wander jean's mouth then - -

that was the thing that bring back jean in his RIGHT and CLEAN thoughts. He open his eyes then shoved eren.

Eren stumbled then he look at jean with wide eyed. A pink tinted their face. Its either because of the alcohol or it's a blush.

'Oh god! Im drunk! Yes! Im drunk! That's the reason why I let that happen!' Jean thought. The two boys open their mouth to say something ,

but before the two can utter a word. A deep voice rang into their ears catching the two teen's boys attention. They glance at the direction of the voice and was meet by a glare and dark aura.

"You piece of shit." The raven haired male said gritting his teeth and glaring the two boys.

Le-le-levi! Whaaat?! He's back? eren thought. A sweat drop from his forehead.

The soldiers who was still in their right thoughts gulped while the other drunkards laughed annoyingly.

"Im back. fucker."


	2. Take A Shit First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is not happy, Jean is confuse as hell and Eren, well poor Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the oh-so-late update. Here you go.

"Oooooh LEEEEEVI!" A loud ungirly voice ringed throughout the dining room.

All heads turn to where the voice came from and they saw a brunette with a ponytail and goggles hanging from her head run towards Levi. She lunged at Levi, spreading her arms to hug the raven haired male but it was successfully dodged and heaimed a kick her shin, which was successfully dodged by her.

"Leeevi your back!" The brunette exclaimed throwing her arms at Levi's shoulder.

"No - I'm not back, Hanji. I'm not even here, tch. Don't state the obvious shitty glasses." Levi answered back and then scowled at the arms currently wrapped around his shoulders.

"There, there Levi, there's no need to be angry." Hanji said, a wide grin plastered in her face - Levi rolled his eyes and yankedaway her arms from his shoulders and straightened himself.

"Well, I figured you would get angry when you see this mess because, you know, you're a clean-freak." Hanji said, waving her hand as she explained.

"You call a clean-freak one more time and I'll strangle you." Levi's threat was ignored as Hanji continued her blabbering.

"And so you don't need to get angry because Erwin said that this will be a day-off, and the soldiers will clean this mess tomorrow morning unless you.." She pointed a look at Levi"Can't stand seeing all the dirt because of your germophobia and you ended up cleaning this place." Hanji continued her arms now at her sides.

"Is that so? Then –" Levi walked towards Eren and Jean, who were internally screaming in horror.

Levi looked at Eren and then he shifted his gaze to the taller teen, Jean swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. They silently pleaded for the Gods up there, hoping the raven-haired male won't strangle them to death—and wait,what have they done to deserve this?!

"Name?" the oldest of the three said in a very deep voice. He threw a glare at them and he had to fight the urge to smirk as he saw them squirm under his glare.

"K-K-Kirschtein, S-sir!" Jean stuttered as he shakily raised his right hand to salute.

Levi directed his glare to Jean and the other boy thought ' _If glares could stab then I'd probably be dead right now!'_

Levi looked back at Eren and grabbed his hand. "C-Corporal?!" Eren said but Levi dragged him until they were outside the dining room, Levi then slammedthe door behind him.

When the door closed the soldiers sighed in relief, then a laugh echoed in the room.

They snapped their heads and looked at Hanji - who was now bending over and holding her stomach. They all looked confused as to why the mad-scientist was laughing now, but were too drunk to think about it.

' _Heh!Good luckEren! This will not be a normal life you will be having from now on - wait normal? His life isn't normal in the first place, geez!'_ Hanji thought as she continued laughing, tears now forming in her eyes from laughing.

' _Creepy'._ Thought the soldiers who were still not drunk enough.

* * *

"C-C-Corporal? Where are we going?" Eren said, his hands starting to sweat because of the fear that the corporal would start kicking him again. ' _The way he kicks is_ _fabulous_ _but damn! I don't want to experience it again! IT HURTS LIKE HELL!'_ Eren thought. He wondered why he was the only one the corporal dragged, Eren thought that he should also drag Jean along. He snapped back to reality when the corporal let go of his hand, letting it to fall to his sides.

"Corporal?"

"Argh. That's disgusting! You better wash those hands of yours brat!" Levi complained as he fished out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his hands as he kept on mumbling curses to himself.

"Sorry sir." Eren apologized looking at the wooden floor, scratching the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. He looked up and was met by Levi's grey eyes.

Turquoise eyes shining like a puppy's.

' _Damn! That was cute!'(Me: I censored it on purpose because I think for Levi "CUTE" is a bad word. Lol)_ Levi thought as a blush ghosted looked his face. He then look away and started walking away, expecting Eren to follow.

' _Eh? He's still angry? Of course he is.'_ Eren thought as he dashed forward to follow his superior.

* * *

 

"This is the men's bathroom" Eren said, confused - he eyed the door in front of him. It was a wooden door, the same as the other doors in the castle.

"I know shitty brat, I'm not dumb like you." The shorter of the two frowned as he also eyed the door. Eren didn't seem to be affected by the words of the shorter male and he asked, "What are we gonna do here?"

"We're going to train here until we die in exhaustion and sleep here. You like that?" Levi said sarcastically and Eren rolled his eyes ' _sarcastic midget'_.

"Seriously?"

"No. Are you really that dumb?" Levi looked up to meet Eren's eyes andwinced internally as he cursed Eren's height.

"Whatever." Eren replied. Levi turned the knob and walkedin, Eren following afterwards.

"Sooo. What are we rea—" Erenbegan to talk, but was interrupted when Levi threw a white towel at him - Eren looked at the towel and looked back at Levi.

"I'm going to take a bath?" he asked, hesitation hinting in his voice. He stared at the towel in his hands and looked back at Levi with curious eyes.

"No brat. Come here."Levi gestured for him to move closer, Eren walked towards the shorter male and Levi grabbed the towel from him. He turned on the faucet and let it soak in the water, after it was soaked he squeezed the towel and let it drip for a couple of seconds then tossed it to Eren.

"Eh?" Eren looked at the towel with no idea what to do. Levi snatched the towel from him and rubbed it on Eren's face.

To be specific Eren's, lips.

"Mhmhpmhp" Levi continued to rub Eren's lips till they got swollen, Eren tried to grab Levi's wrist but alas, poor him, Levi wastoo strong - despite his small stature.

Levi pulled away and stared at Eren who was now panting with a pink hue dusting his cheeks. His eyes widened as he pictured Eren panting and blushing for another reason altogether."Haah. Haah. What. The."Eren said still panting as he raised his hand and waved it, he tried to catch his breath as he waved frantically at the shorter male.

Levi ignored him and instead he walked towards the cabinet and grabbed a toothbrush and some toothpaste, he walked back to Eren and shoved it at him.

Eren glared at Levi after he caught his breath.

"What is it now?!"He eyed the toothpaste in confusion.

"A toothbrush?!" Eren said, his eyes now wide, looking at Levi in confusion.

"Brush your teeth, or else." Levi scowled, Eren gulped and immediately put some paste on his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth

"Tch." Levi tapped his foot irritably, crossing his arms as he waited for Eren to finish brushing his teeth.

When Eren finished, he grabbed a clean cloth and wiped his face, he then faced his corporal.

"What's the problem?" Eren asked at the shorter male who's still tapping his foot, trying to calm his nerves, his temper is slowly rising to boiling point.

"Your mouth is dirty." Levi said simply and he shifted his gaze to the corner of the room. ' _Because that piece of_ _ **shit**_ _transferred his germs to you'._ He frowned at his thoughts.

Eren just rolled his eyes and looked away. He will never understand his corporal. Ever.

"Let's go." Levi said. Eren followed him like a little duck follow her mommy.

* * *

' _My room? I mean my dungeon?'_ Eren wondered what Levi was up to now.

Levi turned the knob and started walking down the stairs; Eren followed his corporal silently as he kept on thinking why the corporal made him brush his teeth. He knows about the corporal's priorities with cleanliness but he felt that there's more to into it.

"Umm… Corporal." Eren started when they reached the iron bars - the bars that separated his cell to the remaining space of the room. Eren looked down in sadness as the words "I Do Not Trust You" echoed in his ears, but his thoughts were interrupted when Levi pushed him inside and he could never be more grateful with the sudden interruption. He slowly made his way to his bed and sat there uncomfortably with the corporal still in his room/dungeon.

Levi squint his eyes in the darkness as he tried to find the lamp, so he could light it, he looked towards the corner and found the thing he's been looking for - he lit it and turned towards Eren.

"You, go to sleep. Now." Levi commanded. He looked at Eren, who was fidgeting in the bed, and he thought about how Eren and that Kirschtein kid kissed each other and he could feel his eye twitch in irritation. He walked towards the bed and stared Eren in the eye.

Eren looked up and he stared at Levi curious as to what he was up to now.

Turquoise orbs met onyx orbs; he could feel his temperature raise and the heat radiating from his corporal didn't help either. The silence in the room grew and he could feel sweat forming on his temple. He looked for something to say, just to break the uncomfortable atmosphere in the room/dungeon. He decided for a "goodnight" thing.

"Umm. Goodnight corporal." Eren said then he blushed at his stupidity - he only made it worse. He lookedaway, facing the wall.

Levi slightly bent down to the level of Eren's eyes. Eren shifted his gaze to the corporal and he could see the fire dancing in his corporal's eyes, his Blue-Grey eyes were mixed with the red from the lamp, he gulped. ' _Is saying goodnight to the corporal a wrong thing to do? Is he going to beat me? Shit'_  He felt fear bubbling inside of him and he wanted to escape but a sudden soft and cold feeling that fell on his forehead made his eyes widen. The feeling spread on his body and the time it was quickly place on his forehead, it was also quickly removed.

"Goodnight shitty brat." Levi turned around and moved towards the iron bars but stopped and said in a cold deep voice "training tomorrow will be harsh." He then continued to walk until Eren was left alone in the room.

Eren, still frozen at the moment, unconsciously touched his forehead and blushed furiously.

"What the hell was that?"

'Corporal just gave me a goodnight kiss!'

* * *

Levi smirked as he made his way towards the dining room. He could hear the noise from the dining room, it rung throughout the castle. He pushed the door and made an AWESOME grand entrance. Everyone turned silent and stared at the corporal.

He scanned the room and found the special operation squad knocked-out. He sighed internally but the second his eyes found the mess, his eye twitched in annoyance. Bottles, food, and clothes were scattered everywhere and there weresoldiers sleeping on the floor.

He frowned at the mess and made a reminder to make the training harder than it was supposed to be.

He coughed and cleared his throat. "SOLDIERS!" He shouted with authority. His voice bounced off the walls like a boomerang. The soldiers, who were in their right thought gulped down nervously as they stared, horrified, at their corporal.

"It's already 9pm in the evening, stop this nonsense now. You're up early in the morning tomorrow and I will assume that this place will not be as shit as your faces are,and that everything will be cleaned, GOT IT?!" He asked (more like command) then the soldiers shouted in unison, "YES SIR!"

He scanned the room, and there he was,Levi tried not to smirk as he took in the soldier's appearance.

He gestured at Jean to move closer, Jean looked away frantically, trying to assure himself that the corporal was not looking at him and asking him to move towards him but the corporal was still staring in his direction. He prayed to the Gods that hopefully this would not be his last day and made his way towards the corporal.

When Jean is already in front of his corporal, Levi moved closer and whispered something into his ear that made Jean look like a crying-horse.

"You better take a shit first before making your way to the fields." He said in a dangerously deep voice. He stepped back and announced "NEW RECRUITS! I WILL BE THE ONE WHO WILL HOLD THE TRAINING TOMORROW, SO PREPARE YOUR FUCKING ASSES!" after he said that he walked towards the door and let a wicked smile appear on his face . When he is outside the dining room, he decided to end this night.

Jean froze in his spot. ' _WHAT THE HELL DID I DOOOOO?!'_ He thought as he imagined the hellish things that would happen tomorrow.  _OH NO!_ He ran to his room in panic.

' _Poor Jean'._ Thought other the new soldiers as they watched him panic.

* * *

When Levi was lying on his soft mattress he clicked his tongue as he thought back to what happened this night _. 'Fuck that horse-face guy for kissing MY shitty brat. Hmmph. Why am I so angry? I'm not jealous, am I? I shouldn't be. I shouldn't be'._

This was so wrong on so many levels.

* * *

On the other hand, Jean was confused as hell. ' _What did I do? This was such a nice start for me in the scouting legion! Well,_ _since when has my life turned out nice?_ _'_

A memory of Eren kissing him flashed in his mind. "WHAT THE FUCK!" He jerked up in shock. "What the hell was that" He gritted his teeth in frustration as he cursed Eren a million times. ' _Damn it, but Eren's lips felt so goddamn good! It tasted sweet and the way he captured my eyes—Wait?! What the hell am I thinking?! Eren kissing me is like a NIGHTMARE! A BEAUTIFUL NIGHTMARE! – Hey wait! Beautiful?! AM I SICK?! WAIT! THIS IS THE CAUSE OF THE ALCOHOL. YES. RIGHT. ALCOHOL.'_ he tried to convince himself that the alcohol was at faultbut he's sure as damned that it's not the alcohol's fault.

He lay down then scratched his head. "Fucking dickless bastard." He muttered as he closed his eyes.

The face of Eren smiling appeared in his mind but he ignored it.

* * *

Meanwhile Eren was rolling in his bed, hugging his pillow. ' _Corporal just kissed my forehead! And he greeted me a goodnight! FUCK! I'M SO LUCKY! Eh? Why am I lucky? Sheesh.'_ Then he stopedrolling and stared at the cement ceiling. He can't feel the hotness of Jean's lips on his anymore, as the corporal scrubbed it like a madman. He thought about Jean and his horse-face and again, just by thinking jean, he can feel it again,the softness when he crushed his and Jean's lips.

' _THAT FREAKIN HORSE-FACE! HIS LIPS IS SO SOFT AND—EH? EH? EH? I should sleep now. tsk.'_

He closed his eyes and a voice keep on ringing in his ear and a thought keep on banging in his head.  _'Goodnight, Shitty Brat'_ That Cold-deep voice, how he said goodnight to Eren with softness lacing in his voice. How that lips kiss in his forehead. How Jean's lips dance perfectly with his.

"AAAAAARGGGGH! STOP IT ALREADY!" He shoutedin frustration. He tried closed his eyes but snapped back open.

"Dammit." He mumbled, then heblushed. "I'm just tired. Yeah." he said. He can feel his bed slowly tugging him into darkness.

* * *

The three of them slowly drifted away in sleep. And darkness engulfed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you 'Shadowhunterwolf' for beta'ing this! And I hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'd like it. i know. my english sucks. i need a beta reader. LEAVE SOME KUDOS AND COMMENTS GUYS! AND BE SURE TO CLICK BOOKMARK. HEHEHE


End file.
